Survival of the Fittest
by FairyFudge07
Summary: When the apocalypse first strike Fiore, the youngest and fittest survived. They form groups of people from their own school. Relationships, Enemies, and the undead… can they survive?
1. Prologue

Prologue - 3rd P.O.V.

* * *

The hallways filled with the same air of serenity. A young, blonde, girl named Lucy Heartfilia strides confidently down the hallways of Fairy Tail High. Her sneakers cause a small noise to echo in the hallways, but it can't be overheard by the fights of the two most popular boys in the school.

Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster go all out in a mini battle between each other. Desks are broken as well as pencils and other school supplies. Their insults and actions cause one person to rise in the class, and clash the two stupids together.

Young and brave Erza Scarlet is known for her fearlessness in major conflicts. She leaves a scar of battle on the Pink headed and Dark Haired boys at a younger age. Their friendship is shown through the constant challenge, but they act like family during sport meets.

Captain of the swim team, Juvia Lockser, holds deep emotions for the darker haired student. She may seem obsessed with the boy, but anyone knows that she truly is a wonderful woman to trust and believe in. Her love "rival" is Lucy because she believes that Gray has some feelings for Lucy as more than a friend. When it comes to the overall image of her friends, she will do anything to keep them high. She is known as the top swimmer in the entire country for a reason.

Book smart Levy McGarden is one of Lucy's closest friends. Her clever mind and tactics allows her to solve issues in an easy matter than through force. She knows how to survive in the high school life. She holds a lot of school spirit and attends many sport meets supporting her school. Her feelings for a punk popular is in a totally different league.

Gajeel Redfox is one of the violent, strongest students in Fairy Tail. Scratch that, every boy in the school have the power to destroy the school with just their fists. Imagine if they were mages! His attitude rebels against the entire schooling system, but when it comes to the entire school being threatened, he will protect his family.

Back to Lucy, she has remained standing next to the window overlooking the natural side of school. The students playing outside are the Strauss family and some other people. The baseball game will be at another school, so they're training hard. Lucy smiles at them, and just continues walking down the hallway.

The sounds of a distant scream causes the blonde to stop her movements and turn to the window. The cars are moving normally on the street, but the pedestrians have ceased their movements as well. She feels the aura of death somehow flash through her in a fast wave of mist. Her eyes widen as her heart skips a beat.

"Lu-chan!" Her familiar, blue haired friend shouts from down the hallway. Lucy breathes back in when she realizes she has held her breath, and turns her attention to her smart friend.

"Hey Levy, how are you?" Lucy asks with a smile when Levy stands next to her. The two begin chatting about random subjects, and they begin to walk down the hallway. Their attention is drawn just in time, right before a car crashes into the gates of the school and the horror is unleashed.


	2. Defense

**Hope you guys like this! I'm finally back in the mood to write a story for Fairy Tail again!~ Love ya People! :P**

_**Warning Gore, maybe some language Warning**_

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

I wave Levy farewell when Gajeel suddenly pulls her from me, and down the hallway. Levy has to walk at a fast pace just to catch up with him. My happiness rises this morning as I see my favorite pair in 4-A together. I probably made some type of dreamy face because she glares at me once she catches my snickering face.

"Good luck Levy-chan!" I shout down the hallway. They disappear around the corner, and I stand there for a second. The clashes of the 4-A classroom silences when the speakers around the school announce something.

"Students and Faculty. There has been a breach of the school gate, and the school is being flooded by-" The co-principle is cut off when the microphone in the office is slammed down to the ground. The footsteps of many people being rushed around, is silenced when the door to the office slams open.

"HE'S BEEN BITTEN!" The registrar shouts in fear. The sounds going through the recording microphone lay out the fear in the students and teachers. The entire office is in chaos, and I stand there thinking about it. Everything silences and I move to the window to look quickly. I remember glancing at the gate before Levy came and saw something odd.

My eyes widen in fear of a car accident at first. The flames of the car dance on the metal. A figure is limping out of the car, on fire, and shouts with the whites of his eyes. The doors of the classes slam open right the moment when I realize that some other limping people kneel down around the burning person. Then I see even more people entering the gate, but then I realize that those things have already breached the school somehow.

* * *

Jellal's P.O.V.

I sit up immediately in my class once I hear the growls of some type of animal on the intercom. More rash actions caused by the younger years create the chaos, as they refuse to listen to their teachers and stay calm. The main strength, and smarts, of 4-A remains in the class. Our teacher is Gildarts who is also the father of Cana Alberon. He refuses to take control since he knows that we can already do that for ourselves. He's surprisingly calm for this type of situation. No one else decides to take charge, so I take the actions.

"This is a life threatening situation now, and half of our class has been split up for the Easter treasure hunt that the girls are preparing. We have to find them, but for some reason all the 'Dragon' members have set out for the girls already." I inform the others.

Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus have already set out to find the girls faster than us. They ran out the door immediately when they heard some type of noise as well. Gray called out to them, but the three of them split up and began running at full speed for some reason. We just let that pass our minds, but now it makes sense. Then I remember that they all have that special girl that they have feelings for. Then there comes Erza... I have to find her too.

"We all have to find the rest of the girls. All of them would stay calm, but they're in danger of those things." I growl. I clench my fist and begin walking to the door, but I have to cover my mouth because of Gray's comment.

"More like you just want to protect Erza right?" Gray retorts. I feel my cheeks turn warm, and ignore that he said that. The Raijinshu, except for Evergreen, set out for the door once they realize we might quarrel.

"Gray, everyone is in danger, and this crowd in the hallways aren't gonna-" I'm cut off once the shouts of the younger years have turned into screams of terror. My heart skips a beat at the thought of Erza screaming like that, then I calm down and realize that she would never scream like that.

"We'll find the girls and meet up at the roof. We can decide from there." Freed suggests. I nod at him and he opens the door. Immediately all of our eyes widen at the injured student laying on the ground.

"Help…me…" He cries tears. Another student, who has a weird colored skin, digs into the flesh of the crying student. The creepy student then bites straight into the crying's student's neck and then turns to us while 'eating'. A familiar face runs into the picture and punches the cannibal student into the wall. Gajeel'a actions are so fast and powerful that the kid's skull cracks and causes another bloody mess.

Many of us gasp, but the petite girl cries running to him. Levy rarely cries this much, but seeing her 'boyfriend' kill someone can cause her to cry. Everything that has happened so far is shocking us.

"Why Gajeel?!" Levy shouts. He sighs as if this was a regular thing and begins explaining what he knows...

"Cause those things weren't human."

* * *

3rd P.O.V.

Juvia's concentration on swimming were half on the announcement, and half on the laps. Then the entrance to the pool slams open. Juvia swims to the edge of the pool and stays there.

"Juvia!" Erza screams out. Juvia brings herself out of the water, and wraps a warm towel around herself. Erza appears running from the locker room.

"Juvia can tell you're worried, did something happen?" Juvia asks. Erza's behavior sky rockets into weird action. Erza locks all the doors and ties it with the towels, causing Juvia to crease her eye bows.

Erza secures the ways to exit and enter the building. She then turns to Juvia and tosses the girl's school uniform. Then Juvia looks at Erza's eyes and body language. Her breathing is ragged, and her shoulders are tense. Determination and fear set in her eyes make a shiver of emotions go through Juvia.

"You've heard the stories, the comics of the cannibal humans with unlimited hunger for live flesh..." Erza whispers. Juvia changes her clothes as she listens to Erza's reasoning. Then once the echoes of her voice die down, the two of them can hear the screams and cries of pain coming from the main school building. Juvia feels confused on the inside and woders why her friend is acting so different.

Juvia and Erza can hear everything echoing into the swimming pool. Then Juvia's thoughts trail back to the locker room entrance connected to the main building. The both of them realize that's why they can hear it so clearly. Juvia grabs her umbrella off to the side and runs off into the women's, and Erza runs off into the male locker room.

The sounds of screams are getting closer, and the two of them run into the doors to open them. A couple of students are running down the hallway with groaning things following behind them. Juvia's eyes widen along with Erza. She is at the male's entrance just to the left of the female's entrance.

The thing behind the students are also other students. The veins in their eyes are swollen and their pupils are glassy. Their uniforms are bloody, and they aren't running properly. Their groans and shouts are the nerving sounds. Then their mouth are spitting out bile and it's filled with blood also.

Juvia's senses dull as they focus on one of the zombies running to her direction. She grips the handle of her umbrella ad she recalls on of the movies she watched on things called zombies. These zombies are the living dead. They don't need anything human needs to survive. And once you get bitten by one, it's over.

Juvia is brought back to the present when a girl ran past her and into the locker room. There was only two zombies in the hallway, and Erza stood out with a dagger she carries. The first one runs straight into Juvia, and she jumps up and aims at it's head. She lands sitting on top of the dead zombie and looks back at Erza quickly.

Erza had the zombie pinned to the wall, but it's tremendous straight surprises Erza. Then a single glance at Juvia, and Erza doesn't heasitate to spin it around quickly and stab it's jugular. The zombie twitches slightly and then slides down the wall. Erza quickly pulls out the dagger and runs back to the entrance. Juvia does the same and they both lock the door and tied it with a chain some of the students found.

The small group returns back to the main swimming pool, and two male students check all the doors. Juvia and Erza remain standing and staring at the locker room entrances, and listening carefully. Their entire body tenses at every foot step, scream, and cry they hear. Their shoulders are tapped by a petite, blue haired girl.

"Erza-san, Juvia-san… do you know what you just did?" Wendy Marvell asks with fear written on her face. She's close to the senior class during sport meets. She handles their injuries. She lives in the dorms of the school becuase her parent disappeared suddenly. The 4-A Class found her on the streets and brought her into Fairy Tail. She proved to be a very smart girl for her age.

Erza's eyes widens when she notices that Wendy was fearing for everyone's lives. Juvia sighs and knows she's not really well with dealing with emotional things like this except for her…Gray-sama.

"We… had to-" Erza began explaining, but Wendy jumps at Erza and hugs her tightly. Erza's shocked at first, but she quickly recovers and hugs Wendy back. The innocnece of such a young person almost makes her feel happy in this chaotic world now. Almost like the feeling of eating her cheesecake.

"You guys saved my life again!" Wendy whimpers on Erza's shoulder. Juvia felt her heart break at that little sentence. She smiles amd turns away to listen to the chaos, but only the usual guttural groans were heard…


	3. Search & Rescue

_Hi hi! Sorry it's been awhile. I'm just really busy. Well thank you Erzatscarlett and Tinteii for your reviews~ And it's slightly similar to H.O.T.D. But this will be different of course. :) Well here's a chapter! Love ya people! ;P_

* * *

Mira and Lisanna …

"Mira-nee, can you understand what they're saying?" Lisanna asks. She places a small white egg, with a bunny face on it, on the ground. It rolls a bit before remaining still.

Her older sister, Mirajane, just sighs happily as the wind rushes around her. She closes her eyes, listening to the nice whispers of the air, and feeling the warmth of the sun. Her long, beautiful, silky hair dances along with the wind. Her uniform follows suit and causes a relaxed feeling to pass through her.

"Who knows~ If they really need us, they can come up and get us." Mira replies calmly with a smile on her face. Lisanna turns to look at her older sister, and smiles at her serene form.

"You're right! We'll finish up the eggs up here, then we'll go to the pool right? Juvia is probably relaxing there." Lisanna suggests. Mira opens her eyes and turns to her younger sister with a sweet smile.

"Sure-" She starts. The sounds of a clash between metal cause Mira to turn around immediately. She sprints to the front of the roof where it overlooks the parking lot and school entrance. The only thing loud enough to cause that sound would be the gate slamming into the wall. Even if it slammed into the wall, it wouldn't make a metallic sound since it's made of bricks.

Lisanna runs to the front when she notices that the mood of the air around then has changed. A gust of wind blew straight into her older sister. A red gleam reflects off of her sister's shiny hair, so she runs straight to the rail to take a look herself.

"Mira-nee… what is that?!" Lisanna asks in disbelief. Mira watches as the car breaks down the gates of the school. Then it hits the breaks and explodes on the parking lot. Now the car is gleaming within the hold of the ball of flames. The gust of warm air earlier signified the explosion the car went through.

"Lisanna… try to contact Elfman." Mira states as she pulls out her phone as well. Just before she dials her friend's number, a person on fire screams out to the sky. Mira pauses as she watches, but quickly decides against the call and runs straight to the roof door. People start to enter the gate, causing Lisanna to watch carefully.

Every breath Mira takes starts to become more ragged with fear as she takes hold of the roof door. Finally she realized the announcement was apparently this attack. Mira's eyes widens as the panic of the students soon turn into wild cries of death. She slams the door closed, but not before someone's hand slips through.

Lisanna pulls out her phone and presses Elfman's contact in the favorites list. The golden star shines on the screen, then changes to the calling screen. Her attention turns to the people entering the school, when they all gather around a person who fell down. Her eyes widen and she gasps at the actions of the people below.

"W-What is going on?!" She exclaims to herself. She places a hand on her gaping mouth to cover it. The fresh tears of humanity roll down her skin. Each tear of human flesh and guttural groans kindle the flame of fear in her heart. A startled scream from her older sister only fanned the flames even more.

* * *

Cana's P.O.V…

A single scream echoes in the darkness of my dream. It starts out from a long distance, nowhere near me at all. I'm just hanging in the space of my consciousness. Maybe I had too much to drink yesterday? Nah. I can never have too much lovely beer.

The scream reaches me suddenly. The source had just appeared in front of me. A dead human. His mouth is open wide to a point where the skin at the corners of his mouth are tearing. His previous brown eyes with a glassy color and it's rolling up into his inner skull. His skin, turning to a gray-yellow color and gaining a rancid smell along with it.

In one swift movement, his bloody teeth digs into my shoulder, and tearing the skin and meat apart. I let out a scream into the darkness, and suddenly. I wake up.

The cold sweat travels down my face, scaring me to close death. I place my fave in my hand as I let out a small laugh. I quickly stand up with much effort, and look at the clock on the wall of my room.

I let out a tired yawn as I realize I overslept for most of the day. I run a hand through my hair to fix my slight bed head, then I open my window. The picture of complete chaos runs through the streets.

I quickly rush to the tv and slam my hand on the remote to turn it on. Usually Gildarts would leave it on the news. My prediction is correct, and at the same time the phone rings. I quickly grab it and hold it to my ear. I keep up my calm breathing and listen intently.

"Cana. The school is under attack and the students are panicking. The class is meeting on the roof. Then they're going after the escape route." Gildarts informs me suddenly. I grit my teeth and clench my fist as a thought travels to my mind. A dark thought, but this might be the last of my contact with him.

"Where are you going?" I ask, holding back my tears. I might have to lose contact with him again. I know he always comes back. He'll be fine.

"You'll find out soo-" He starts, but the phone line ends. Then the news gets cut off suddenly. Cana stares at the TV with wide eyes, and a bit of fear in her.

"It seems an explosion has occurred at all the cellular towers all over japan! Our cellphones are useless for contact-"

I shut the tv off with another slam of my fist, and let out a huge sigh. I look back outside the window as I take another huge gulp of beer. Down the street are the dead who have decided that they can just waltz around the world and destroy it.

"Man. This is a really bad problem. I better go now." I sigh as I grab my keys to my motorcycle as well as the emergency walkie-talkie class 4-A all bought for each other. I grab my satchel and place it in there at the bottom. Then I secure a bottle of booze. Now finally… I press on a small button at the side of the cabinet at the entrance, and a wood panel dislodged itself from the ground.

"I don't know where he got this from, but I'm fine with it." She states as she grabs a Colt M1911 Pistol. She knew Gildarts visited America, but didn't know he would bring an illegal gun. I grab some filled magazines and place one in each of my front pocket of my jeans. Then I place the rest in my satchel.

I grab one of the gun holsters that you strap to your back, and place it on. It would only be temporary since I'm not so good with guns. Throwing knives would be way more easier.

Then I grab a jacket that's able to cover my entire top so I won't give away that I have a gun. In this type of world now, anarchy is taking over the governments. I'm not taking any risks for my life and my friends.

I look out at my motorcycle I use to get it school, and frown as I realize that it's at the curb of the road. The people are running down the streets and causing a big traffic. I sigh, and then open the door. I sprint out of the house and into the morning sunlight. What a beautiful day for the world to end.

The next thing I know, is an explosion right in front of me.

* * *

Jellal and Gray…

The passageway straight to the swimming pool is clear,but there is another passage that is overlapping the locker room entrances. It connects to the emergency exits where many students are most likely running.

"Even if they make it out of the emergency exit, they're entering the wide open." Gray mumbles as he watches the students run past the locker rooms and down the hall parallel to this hall.

"Right. We need to get to those lockers," Jellal replies. He looks down the hall to see a student finally get attacked by the zombie. The two immediately get up and sprint down the hallway.

"HELP ME!" The student cries as she has her arm pulled back by the undead being, and bitten immediately. Jellal grits his teeth

Gray spots a fallen baseball bat, and grabs it quickly. His quick footsteps, with his war cry, he swings the bat using his strength, and effectively smashing the zombie's brain to bits.

"Gray, under you!" Jellal shouts quickly. Gray turns around, and looks down. The student Gray had saved, has long turned into a zombie. Her hand reaches for Gray, and catches his ankle. Jellal runs straight to him, but it's not enough time for him to save Gray.

"GRAY!" The sound of human skin and muscle tearing apart, might just become a sound they'll be familiar with.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I push myself closer to the wall as the waves of students come crashing through. I definitely saw that explosion though, and that being as well. I don't want to believe it, but for now I have to get a walkie-talkie to contact the others.

Some girl screams from down the hall, causing the group to panic. I feel my heart skip a beat out of fear, and place a hand on my chest. I have to stay calm in this type of situation. Nothing good will happen if I follow everyone else.

A splash of blood on a class room door down the hall creates another wave of fear to travel in the crowds. My eyes widen as a bleeding student from the ground suddenly stands up on its own will, and jumps after another student. Then another splash of blood occurs.

"W-Why is this happening-" I freeze and end my question as one of those beasts pass me as if I'm not there. I can even smell death coming from it. I cover my mouth and nose as a couple of tears leak from my eyes. Even more tears fall as the beast turns its head straight at me.

In slow motion, a fist slams into the side of its face, and it flies straight at another zombie.

"Luce! Let's go!" Natsu exclaims with a grin as he grabs my wrist. I let out a gasp of relief and smile out of happiness that he saved me again. He then quickly starts running without looking back at the bloody mess.

"Hai!" I reply, as he pulls me away from the bad guys. Just like before…

* * *

Lots of scenarios and lots of cliff hangers! Hahaha, oh well~! I hope you all enjoyed~ ;)


End file.
